Don't Break My Heart
by battlevalkyrie
Summary: As the crew approaches Earth, Kathryn gets a special surprise! ;)


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, nor do I own the song by Emmy Rossum. Enjoy!

A/N: Please review! I'm so proud of this one! :D Thank you!

"Captain, someone wants to talk to you, says his name is Mark Johnson." Harry was reluctant in her reaction of the news to his Captain, everyone had been made aware of how heartbroken she was over Mark's marriage to someone else in her absence. He only hoped that this didn't lower her spirits when they were finally so close to home.

She couldn't believe that Mark was contacting her after finding out that Voyager was on it's way to Earth at long last. "Put it through to my ready room" she said gently in reply to Harry's announcement. Her heart beat a little faster still, though she knew it would only be a cordial welcome home and possibly some news about Molly and how she could retrieve her. She had hoped against hope that he would wait for her, though she knew she was hoping for a lot. He hadn't known she was still alive after all, and to be fair he did wait longer than most others had for the Voyager crew to resurface. They'd known each other for years, since she was a school girl and they had remained close. He was her first love and the greatest love of her life. Though there had been some instances when she'd tried to pursue relationships after finding out that Mark was now taken. None of them had worked out of course. Jaffen had reminded her of Mark in a way and she found that comforting. A part of her had hoped that he had come with them on their journey. It had surely been difficult not having anyone to be intimate with these past few years. Her heart sank as she sat down to take a few deep breaths before answering the call.

On top of all the emotions now running through her, so much had happened these past few weeks it was hard to process all the information. Her future self coming back to help them get home sooner, finding out Tuvok was hiding a serious illness from everyone, she thought he would tell her after all these years of close friendship that they had shared. Seven and Chakotay were secretly pursuing a strong relationship that would lead to marriage, of course she was happy for them, she would have never guessed, but it was quite an unexpected surprise. She'd never returned Chakotay's fancy for her back in the day, it always made her feel awkward, though somewhat flattered, but she was always hopeful that Mark would wait for her. She loved him more than anyone she'd ever known. When she'd found out he had given up on her she was devastated. Still, she knew Chakotay was just not her type and they'd formed such a unique and close friendship forged from mutual respect and admiration. She was glad that he had found happiness for himself. She was especially happy for Seven, now that she thought about it, they were perfect for each other in their own way. Chakotay needed a strong woman with a brilliant mind and Seven needed someone to guide her and help her explore and discover her spiritual side and grow more comfortable with herself as a woman. Chakotay would certainly be the best choice to do just that, she could think of no one better. Tom and B'Elanna's new baby had just been born not but two hours ago aboard Voyager. Voyager, she let out a soft sigh. She'd almost gotten used to the idea of Voyager being their permanent home. They'd been through so much together on this ship. This crew was her family, she loved them all and now the thought of separating from them gave her an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. One of the highlights of being this close to home, however, was that she'd finally gotten Harry Kim home to his family. Throughout the journey she'd felt a special fondness for young Harry. He'd come a long way from the fresh Ensign he was when he first arrived on her ship. She had already put a commendation recommendation letter in his file for announcement when they finally reached Earth. She knew his mother would be overjoyed.

She opened her eyes and exhaled one last time before answering. "On screen" she said in a low whisper of a voice. Seeing Mark's face was more painful than even she'd expected it to be. "Hello Kathy" he gave her a smile. "Hello.." she managed trying not to sound as sad as she was inside. His eyes looked into hers like they used to, he could obviously see through her with ease. "Kathy, I have a confession to make. I hope you won't be too angry with me." She looked at him expectantly, hoping that Molly hadn't been given away. What else could go wrong? Would she come home to not even the comfort of her beloved dog? A tear left her eye and worked it's way down her cheek. "What is it?" she asked looking frightened and hurt at the same time. He took a deep breath, "Your being lost, for long, I thought I might never see you again, but the truth is Kathy, I never remarried. There is no one else, I only said that because I didn't know if you'd ever really come home. They said Voyager might never make it here in our lifetime and I didn't want you to not move on, to be stuck in the past. I know you've probably met lots of interesting men, people worth your while and I didn't want to be the reason for you being miserable. But now you're here and…" he looked at her apologetically with love in his eyes. "Kathy I only hope you don't hate me, I'm sorry I lied to you. Can you forgive me?" He asked her earnestly, the worry apparent on his face.

She had countless tears in her eyes and a smile of relief on her face. "Oh Mark, of course I forgive you." She was almost speechless with happiness that she hadn't felt in years. "Does that mean the wedding is still on?" She asked teasingly. He grinned from ear to ear. "It sure does sweetie. There's someone else here who'd like to say hello…" he whistled and Molly trotted over into his lap along with another dog that looked much like Molly but with a spot of white on his nose. "Molly!" she exclaimed with glee. "And who might this be?" she asked Mark knowing now that he'd kept one of the litter. Mark chuckled, "this is Trevor, he's the runt from Molly's litter. I kept him for you, but I gave the other puppies away to some school kids down the road." He said smiling at her, she could tell he was relieved she'd forgiven him for his deception. How could she not? Now she had Mark and Molly and the new comer Trevor to come home to and all seemed right with the Universe again. How could this day get any better? She marveled at how things had worked out for her and much of the crew.

"Mark, that isn't what I think it is, is it?" she asked in disbelief hearing what he was listening to in the background. It was an old holorecording of her younger self when they were in the academy. She was visiting him at his family's winter home in Ireland. She'd written a song for Mark and he'd convinced her to sing it for him. She'd written it just after they started dating. She was wearing a beautiful white laced dress with a rose in her hair. She couldn't believe he'd kept that after all these years.

"Of course it is, I love you Kathy, I always have and I always will." She smiled, "I love you too Mark" The couple just sat looking at each other listening to a young Kathryn Janeway singing to him all those years ago. Sometimes things worked out and she'd never know how, but she was forever grateful for her luck in life.

"I've been searching for my place  
Finding my way home now I'm looking at your face  
And I don't feel so alone  
Never knew I'd find you

Don't break my heart  
Don't walk away  
Don't leave me lonely  
Running in place  
Waited so long  
To be here right now  
Sometimes things work out  
Don't ask me how  
Don't break my heart

I watch the shadows walk the street  
Nothing was enough now I'm closer to complete  
Not trying to be tough  
Never knew I'd find you

Don't break my heart  
Don't walk away  
Don't leave me lonely  
Running in place  
Waited so long  
To be here right now  
Sometimes things work out  
Don't ask me how  
Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart  
Don't walk away  
Don't leave me lonely  
Running in place  
Waited so long  
To be here right now  
Sometimes things work out  
Don't ask me how  
Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart  
Don't break my heart"


End file.
